Sleeping Dirty
Sleeping Dirty is the first episode of the Wild Arms: Twilight Venom anime. It features the first appearances of all the main characters minus Issac who debuets in the subsequent episode. Summary Dr. Kiel Arronox is being held prisoner in a high security prison. He had gone to the prison under pretense to make a deal with the warden and the government he was connected to but really went there because he thought something important was being guarded there. Two female theives/treasure hunters, Loretta and Mirabelle, along with their magical rodent friend Jerusha, read about the prison in a magezine and decide to break in and try to steal the treasure rumoured to be in its depths. Kiel joins forces with the two theives to find the treasure, which turns out to be a young boy named Sheyenne Rainstorm, who has the ability to use ARMs and claims that his real body has been stolen. This group must then attempt to escape from the prison but come under attack from the prison's warden, his guards, and a monster that works for the prison. After dealing with all of the threats they find there is no real way to escape -- except for waiting for the next ship to arrive, which could take up to a year. So they wait. Full Synoposis The episode starts with Dr. Kiel Arronax being whipped as he's hung upside down and shirtless above a trapdoor leading to a painful demise. Kihano, the overweight warden of the prison known as Alcatraz, invited Arronax to come to the prison to seer if the doctor would cooperate with him on a project; Dr. Aronnox agreed to come only because he speculated something of great importance was being hidden in Alcatraz. When Dr. Arronax refuses to cooperate Kihano gives the order to have Arronax dropped -- but the trapdoor closes, and leaves him on the ground. The other prisoners laugh as he's taken back to his cell and Master and Kihano goes away with another guard who reports a break-in attempt. Mirabelle, Lorretta and Jerusha float over the prison in their hot air balloon. They had been drawn to the prison because the magazine "Weekly Treasure Hunter" said that a great treasure was being guarded deep within it's walls. Lorretta uses her magical Blast and Fire cards to incapacitate the prison's exterior defenses. After they get in they run into Dr. Arronax, who had managed to escape from his confinement -- but not knowing this the girls attempt to take him hostage and force him to take them to the safe. Dr. Arronax makes a deal with them -- he'll help break into the safe if they help him escape. They make their way to a high security room and Dr. Arronax hacks into the computer system to unlock the door; he mentions that the treasure could be worth as much as fifty billion Gella. After taking down the computer's defenses the door is unlocked and Kiel enters to find the 'treasure' -- which turns out to be a levitating blue-haired adolescent boy. Dr. Arronax attempts to wake the young boy but is greeted with an explosion, destroying the safe. The child wakes up on his own and after an initial panic proceeds to strut over and flirt with Loretta and Mirabella in a manner incongruent with his apparent age. He introduces himself as Sheyanne Rainstorm -- a name that Arronax recognizes -- and claims to be 25 years old. Mirabelle finally gets him to take a look at his own body and he panics once more claiming that this body isn't his. Sheyanne's last memory before waking up in the prison is being shot in his old body but has no recollection of what happened in between. Warden Kihano enters the room as well as a troop of armed guards who begin firing at them. Dr. Aronnax tries to use a gun Sheyanne had with him but pulling the trigger doesn't seem to give any results. Loretta spies a pipe covered by grating and devises a plan; she throws Blind Cards at the guards and Sheyanne uses his gun to fire green bullets that destroy the screws holding the grating in place. They slide down the pipe only to find it leads to a cliff. While hanging onto Loretta who is in turn hanging onto Dr. Kiel, Sheyanne muses aloud that Alcatraz is floating in the air. Dr. Aronnax explains that there's a large cone shaped groove in the ground and its walls are covered with magnetic plating. Alcatraz orbits the permitter of the hole and takes a year to finish one entire revolution. Mirabelle throws down a rope to them but turns out to be held at gun point by Kihano. Warden Kihano says that he is authorized to execute the death penalty on any inmate if need be and summons a monster known as a Falconvein. A large monster with a long neck, scythe like arms, walks into view -- it generates electricity on it's back and demonstrates how it can breathe fire to the main characters. Loretta is being stingy with her magical cards, refusing to use any, when she remembers another treasure she found in the safe, which she hands to Sheyanne. Sheyanne calls it the Batour and slides his pistol into the attachment, which is an ARM. His young body can barely lift the ARM but he manages to fire a huge energy beam that kills the Falconvein; Mirabelle turns into a bat and flys away from Kihano, who is still by the cliff. Once Sheyanne realizes Kihano is the warden he walks behind him and puts the muzzel of his ARM into his back and demands answers. The warden claims that he was not told where Sheyanne's true body is and was only charged with guarding Sheyanne's fake body and his brain; the warden claims he does not lie as he is a follower of the Goddess Daigan. Hearing this, Sheyanne announces that he's actually a member of the Evil Race, which is opposed to the Goddess. Toying with Kihano, Sheyanne shouts "Bang!" which frightens Kihano so much he loses his balance and falls to his death, shocking everyone. After a pause they return to the matter at hand -- they still have no means of escape, as Alcatraz is only visited by a ship once a year and the girls' balloon was shot down. Sheyanne decides that the only thing they can do is wait and bide their time for the ship to come; Loretta is less than thrilled with the idea of potentially spending up to a year's worth of time with Sheyanne and Dr. Arronax. Episode Cast and Credits Main Cast: Sheyenne Rainstorm: Brianne Siddall / Mayumi Asano Dr. Kiel Aronnox: Jamieson Price / Junpei Morita Loretta Oratorio: Wendee Lee / Fumiko Osaka Mirabelle Grace: Julie Maddalena / Nariko Fujieda Jerusha: Philece Sampler / Rikako Aikawa Guest Cast: Warden Kihano: Tony Pope / Kousei Tomita Soldier A: Steve Cassling / Toshitaka Hirano Soldier B: Jack Daniels / Kouta Mizuno Crew: Story Editor: Seiji Morita Director:'''Itsuro Kawasaki '''Art Director: Toshihisa Koyama Music: Kow Otani Music Editor: Riku Matsukawa Re-Recording Mixer:Shouji Hata Writer: Aya Matsui Co-Producer:Hideo Katsumata Line Producers:Kenji Horikawa Supervising Sound Editors:Takashi Kodama Sound Editors:Eiko Morikawa Category:Wild Arms TV episodes